She's a Lady
by Show Me the Skyline
Summary: Duncan thinks about Courtney as he walks through the woods. DxC a little BxG Songfic with slight language


**Yeah I don't own total drama island or the song which is She's a lady by Forever the sickest kids, except courtesy of iTunes**

_I'm in love with the girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me._

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor_

_I'd trade her in a second._

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I'm just wandering around the woods thinking how I really wanna kick Goeffe's ass right now 'cause he made me listen to some stupid song Blondie showed him.

**(A/N I know Duncan wasn't there for this but he could picture it in his head.)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Hey Goeffe" Bridgette said excitedly, "you wanna do me a favor and show this song to Duncan?"_

_"Sure Brige um any particular reason?"_

_"It reminds me of Duncan and Courtney. Hear listen." she said as she handed him her blue iPod nano._

_"Yeah dudette it totally does" he said while thinking "Man she's pretty and smart"_

_"Thanks" while giving him a quick hug_

_Goeffe just mumbled and smiled happily_

**-END-**

I don't "love" Princess, I don't even like her I just think she's hot. I told myself as I started to go over the lyrics in my head. Princess does have fun pointing out every minor flaw as I thought of it she would just love to have a copy of my juvie record to list at any moment possible. The traitor thing is so her if it helps her win and the critic and the skeptic to everyone else it's pretty high, but for me it's like I'm the worst person in juvie. Which I'm not, maybe _one _of the worst but not the worst I didn't kill anybody yet. About the trading thing it would be nice not to have someone you're fairly nice to hate you no matter what.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider_

_An instant update of the world._

_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter._

_(She's attractive but bitter)_

Never been in a car with Princess but I could see it her saying I'm driving too fast too slow, not making those stupid little hand signals, and watching the road. She doesn't forget anything unless it involves her being nice to me and the lying thing is all towards me, like when she says she doesn't want me I know she so does. Princess is friggin' hot but a little prude. She amazes me with how different she is from the girls back home with the prude and preppyness.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_Take off your shoes, come in the room_

_And baby, let's try not to argue._

_Turn out the lights, turn on the radio_

_And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

_I'm too busy loving you._

_I'm too busy loving you._

God with all the insults she throws at me but when I start to get a little pissed and snap back you can see she's upset. Then Goeffe just has to mention that Malibu told him little miss CIT was crying back in the cabin over something I said. Then for some unknown reason I actually feel sort of bad and try to be nicer to her. When I was little my mom kept saying how I should be nice to girls, so I guess this applies to Princess. My mom also told me a bunch of shit about the rules but I didn't really listen to that. I don't really listen to the lady thing either except fo Princess.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_Here I am, there you go again (again)_

_And we will not ever be eighteen again (again)_

_And I'm worn out of fighting and every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_And here I am, and there you go again (again)..._

Every time I come near her she goes and moves to another spot unless Blondie's there. But occasionally Blondie and Goeffe are having an off day so they both leave. I just wish Princess would just give in this time because I may actually be interested in her besides the fact that she's hot and seriously this is a pretty big deal for me.

_So here I am and I'm dying_

_And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you._

_Come back, come back to me_

_And I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again._

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

I'm back at the cabins now so I think I'll go pay Princess a visit. Maybe she'll like my new found phillosophy of easing up on the snide remarks, not alot just slightly and I mean very slightly but it's Princess so she'll notice. So maybe she does mean kind of alot to me if I'm changing even in this small of a way for her.


End file.
